Nutella
by nanetys
Summary: Era tudo culpa daquele chocolate maldito! .:Dinamarca & Noruega:. .:crack fic, sério:.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia – Axis Powers AINDA não me pertence. E eu não ganho nada por fazer propaganda da Nutella._

**Aviso:** fanfic com dons sobrenaturais de te deixar com medo de comer Nutella por um mês. Watch out.

**30 Cookies. Set - Inverno. Tema - 28. Chocolate.**

* * *

**Nutella**

**-**

Noruega entrou na cozinha, e viu aquele estranho pote em cima da mesa. Aparentemente, era algo feito de chocolate, mas ligeiramente pastoso. Estava aberto, e ainda parecia razoavelmente cheio. Provavelmente, pertencia a Islândia. Fosse qualquer outra pessoa – e ele tinha certeza de que, no caso, seria _Dinamarca_ – ele teria obrigado a guardar aquilo _nesse exato momento_. Mas, sendo de seu irmão, ele não se importaria com aquilo. Estava fechando o pote para guardá-lo na geladeira, quando a porta foi aberta estrondosamente e uma voz que ele conhecia bem demais exclamou:

- E aí, Norge! O que é isso na sua mão? – Noruega encarou Dinamarca, inexpressivo, mas a bem da verdade, queria era mandar o infeliz sumir de sua cozinha antes que fizesse alguma besteira. Soltou um longo suspiro, olhou para o pote e respondeu:

- Nutella.

- Nutella? É do Itália, não é? – perguntou Dinamarca, indo até Noruega e tirando o pote de chocolate de sua mão (e ignorando completamente o suspiro de irritação que este soltou no momento em que fez isso). – Não sabia que gostava disso, Norge.

- E eu não gosto. Nunca tinha comido. É do Ice. – respondeu, tentando desesperadamente manter a calma. E então, para sua surpresa, Dinamarca enfiou um dedo dentro do pote e o colocou na boca, experimentando o chocolate.

Claro, aquilo não seria nada demais – estivesse ele comendo _qualquer outra coisa_. Mas, por algum motivo, vê-lo lamber aquele chocolate dos próprios dedos, naquele momento, deixou Noruega completamente _ligado_. Balançou a cabeça, querendo afastar aquilo de sua mente. _Não, não, não_. Era só Dinamarca – o mesmo com quem crescera, e que se auto-proclamava seu melhor amigo, e que era completamente idiota e egocêntrico e avoado e que saboreava Nutella de um jeito tão sexy... _Não!_ Droga, era aquele chocolate! Aquele chocolate maldito, e Noruega nem havia comido aquilo, e como ele queria ajudar Dinamarca a lamber aquele chocolate de seus dedos... _ARGH!_

- Norge? Que cara estranha é essa? – Noruega ergueu o rosto para encarar Dinamarca, e, para seu desespero, o canto da boca de seu amigo estava _tentadoramente_ sujo de chocolate. – Parece que você está prestes a ter um colapso ou...

- Cala a boca! _Cala a boca!_ – Noruega exclamou, surpreendendo Dinamarca. Afinal de contas, ele costumava ser mais controlado. – Some da minha frente! E leva esse doce _demoníaco_ com você!

Dinamarca franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso. Havia alguma coisa errada com Noruega – ele não costumava agir daquele jeito. Então, olhou para o (_inocente_) pote de Nutella em sua mão, tentando entender o que o pobre chocolate havia feito para ser considerado demoníaco. E foi aí que ele entendeu o que estava acontecendo – mas é claro, como pôde demorar tanto a entender o que estava deixando Noruega tão perturbado? Céus, se estivesse na mesma situação, também perderia a cabeça!

Magistralmente, caminhou até a gaveta de talheres, pegou uma colher e caminhou até Noruega, que o encarava tentando entender o que ele queria – enquanto _ainda_ tentava disfarçar o rubor em seu rosto. Então, pegou uma quantidade generosa de Nutella do pote e, sem aviso, enfiou-a na boca de Noruega.

- Pronto! Se você queria, era só pedir, Norge! Não tem problema gostar de chocolate, sabe?

Noruega não conseguia acreditar. _Aquele idiota!_ Tentou engolir aquele chocolate para falar (recusava-se a falar de boca cheia, era extremamente indelicado), mas a porcaria era grudenta! E ainda por cima tinha um sabor _maravilhoso_ que o fazia pensar em quartos escuros, camas e Dinamarca e _droga_, ele não queria _nunca_ pensar em nenhuma daquelas coisas! Finalmente, conseguiu engolir todo o chocolate, e então arrancou o pote das mãos de Dinamarca e disse, tentando não perder a compostura:

- Faça o que eu te mandei fazer. – e evitou a todo custo olhar Dinamarca no rosto porque o maldito resto de chocolate ainda estava lá, praticamente _implorando_ para ser lambido _sensualmente_ e não era natural Noruega pensar aquelas coisas.

- Escuta, eu não sei o que te deu. – Dinamarca disse, tombando a cabeça inocentemente para o lado. Infelizmente, porém, naquele momento nada do que ele fazia parecia inocente a Noruega. _Pelo contrário_. – Você por acaso queria a Nutella só pra você? Porque se for isso, eu posso ir lá comprar outra e aí você vai...

Então, Noruega _finalmente_ perdeu o controle, e, para a surpresa (e deleite) de Dinamarca, atirou-se em seu pescoço e começou a beijá-lo para tirar aquele maldito pedaço de Nutella de sua boca. E os lábios de Dinamarca tinham gosto de Nutella, e quanto mais experimentava o sabor daquele chocolate, menos controle Noruega tinha sobre seu corpo.

Quando deu por si, já estava jogado sobre a mesa, com praticamente nenhuma peça de roupa e Nutella espalhada por todo seu corpo – esta sendo habilmente lambida por Dinamarca que, por acaso, também já estava quase sem roupa nenhuma. E, para desespero e ao mesmo tempo _alegria_ de Noruega, o pote de Nutella _ainda_ estava pela metade. _Como_ isso era possível, ele não sabia, e perdeu completamente o interesse nisso quando sentiu que já não estava usando mais nada.

**X**

Islândia lia um livro em seu quarto, completamente preso à leitura, quando ouviu batidas à porta. Marcando a página em que estava, foi até ela e a abriu. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver seu irmão lá – completamente descabelado, a roupa parecendo ter participado de uma batalha cruel e marcas _muito estranhas_ em seu pescoço. Isso sem contar os restos de algo que parecia ser chocolate em seu rosto, seus dedos e algumas partes de seu peito.

- _Bróðir_? – perguntou, completamente confuso. Apesar da aparência, Noruega ainda mantinha a postura, o que era realmente admirável. E, ainda com a classe, educação e frieza que era de se esperar dele, perguntou:

- Ice, você tem mais Nutella?

* * *

_Norge – Noruega em dinamarquês._

_Ice – abreviação de "Iceland" (Islândia, em inglês)._

_Bróðir – "Irmão" em islandês, de acordo com o Google Tradutor (no qual eu não confio muito)._

* * *

**N/A** (...) Eu avisei. Avisei _mesmo_. Mas vocês sabem que Nutella é algo extremamente erótico. É verdade. Mas nós ainda amamos, mesmo assim, não é? Não é culpa minha. É do Feliciano – e, possivelmente, do Lovino, também, mas ele não assumiria. Argh, e eu só postei isso porque não ia conseguir escrever mais nada enquanto não postasse. Argh, argh, argh!

E eu sei que pouca gente conhece os nórdicos, mas eu conheço e amo! Em particular, esses três – Dinamarca, Noruega e Islândia. Eles têm todo aquele jeito de família que eu acho _lindo_.

Fanfic _muito_ influenciada por "It's, Like, Orgasmic" da _Flair-of-fire_ – que é brilhantemente perturbadora e astutamente superior a essa. Recomendo com certeza! Também só foi postada porque a _Miss Solstice_ pediu muito, mas essa fic NÃO é dela porque a fanfic dela tem que ser infinatamente superior a isso '-' (Mas você pode roubar se quiser, haha).

_**Reviews se você nunca mais comerá Nutella do mesmo jeito 8D (Ui).**_


End file.
